The present invention relates to Generic Advertisement Service (GAS) in a wireless network system, and more particularly, to a method for performing seamless transmission control for an electronic device, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a conventional electronic device in a wireless network system can be designed to operate according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11u for Generic Advertisement Service (GAS) retransmission. However, during a GAS message sequence with GAS fragmentation, if one of the frames of the GAS Initial Request, the GAS Initial Response, the GAS Comeback Request, and the GAS Comeback Response in the transaction is lost, the conventional electronic device typically keeps waiting until timeout, and the whole transaction may need to restart again, causing the power consumption of the conventional electronic device to be increased. In another example, as the number of frame exchanges is typically proportional to the number of devices sending GAS-related frames, the total channel capacity of the wireless network system may be insufficient when there are many users. Thus, a novel method is required for improving transmission control of an electronic device in a wireless network system.